Usage of in-vehicle multimedia systems is increasing and functions of in-vehicle multimedia systems are becoming complex according to needs of users. In recent years, vehicles including voice recognition functions have begun to be introduced. Accuracy of voice recognition varies according to a voice recognition algorithm as well as the performance of a microphone. Microphones of conventional voice recognition systems are located at, for example, a head lining or an overhead-console inside a vehicle, which causes low voice recognition accuracy. In addition, addition of a voice recognition system and a microphone to a vehicle is considerably expensive.